


First Time

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: first time<br/>Word Count: 143</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: first time  
> Word Count: 143

It’s fast, exciting, and there’s a whirlwind of emotions on both sides. It is their first time after all. Aurora openly admits to being nervous and scared, she worries she might do something wrong that might injure them both. Mulan is already soothing all the worries away before Aurora can think of any more.

Mulan won’t admit it out loud, but Aurora knows anyway, she’s nervous too. It’s not something either of them have done before. Precautions have been taken, research has been done but when it comes to the actual event, they’re not sure how much research can help.

After it’s happened, a rush and then a topple over from both sides, Aurora speaks.

“Well, that was exquisite. Shall we go again?” But Mulan hasn’t heard her, she’s already a quarter of the way back up the snowy hill, sledge in tow. 


End file.
